Pokemon: Aventuras en Xanna --- Primera Temporada
by anothertamer-x12
Summary: Lavender Dawn ha iniciado su viaje por la región de Xanna. Como la hija de un famoso líder de gimnasio, Lavender tiene un gran potencial, pero en su viaje deberá verse las caras con viejos amigos, rivales y enemigos en su camino para llegar a retar a la campeona de la región, su ídolo y mas grande influencia. Pero entre la sombras algo peligroso esta empezando a acechar la región.


Prologo. Iniciando el viaje.

Nevaba afuera.

El cristal de la ventana de Lavender se encontraba empañado por el frio, ella se acercó y uso su dedo índice para dibujar una pequeña flama, su símbolo personal. El cristal estaba frio, naturalmente. Lo pudo sentir a través de su piel.

En días como estos se entristecía por el hecho de no poder salir, pero se alegraba de igual forma ya que al siguiente día podría jugar en la nieve con Eevee. Pero hoy no, hoy solo habría encierro para ella.

Lavender Dawn era una joven con un gran sentido de la aventura, a pesar de no ir más allá de Pueblo Ceniza, su hogar. Aun teniendo la edad para iniciar su propio viaje como lo hicieron sus amigos Lazuli y Aurum cuando los tres cumplieron los doce años, ellos recibieron su inicial y partieron lejos, hace ya un año de aquello. Pero ella no. Ella se había quedado en casa con su madre y su hermana Garnet. No por miedo u otra cosa, sino porque no se sentía lista para partir. Sentía que no era su momento aun.

Pero si no fue en aquel entonces ¿Cuándo lo seria? Supuso que le enviarían una señal. Tal vez un pokémon gigante con los colores del arcoíris surcaría los cielos del pueblo y ella decidiría partir. Pero eso era bastante improbable.

Encendió su televisor y vio que estaban pasando una repetición de la batalla que tuvo Raven Dynami, la actual campeona, el día que obtuvo el título. Eso fue hace casi un año. Eevee se recostó en el regazo de Lavender, al igual que a ella, le encantaba ver ese combate. Sin embargo no lo podrían disfrutar mucho, estaba casi en su final.

—¿Lav, estas despierta? —pregunto la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, pasa —contesto ella.

Garnet entro a la habitación vestida con su ropa para dormir. La cual no era más que una camiseta muy, muy larga que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Su hermana era cuatro años mayor y era una gran entrenadora, casi tan buena como su padre.

—¿Qué haces pequeña Gengar? —Garnet la llamaba si debido a que su cabello tenía el mismo color que un Gengar.

—Veo a Raven. —dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

—Oh, esa chica es ruda. —su hermana se sentó en la cama de Lavender y la empujo con su cadera para tener más espacio.

En la pantalla, el Gallade de Raven se encontraba luchando contra un Metagross, atacándolo con varios Sombra Vil, el pokémon de acero contraatacaba usando Terremoto y Psíquico pero finalmente cayó ante el tipo lucha-psíquico. Lavender sabía lo que vendría a continuación, había visto este combate tantas veces que se sabía todo al dedillo. Pero aun así, nada le impedía emocionarse como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Raven Dynami era la persona a la que Lavender admiraba casi tanto como admiraba a su propio padre, el líder de gimnasio Spinel Dawn. Se sabía de memoria sus técnicas, sus estrategias, sus pokémon y los ataques que usan, incluso se sabía sus frases. Ella era una persona digna de idolatrar.

Cuando Gallade cayo, finalmente había llegado el duelo final entre el Garchomp de Raven y el Salamance del antiguo campeón.

—Garnet, ¿sabías que ese combate esta enlistado en el segundo puesto de…?

—De los diez mejores combates de Xanna —interrumpió ella, terminando lo que la chica estaba diciendo—. Si Lav lo sé, siempre lo dices.

Su hermana la rodeo con el brazo derecho y con el izquierdo le roso los nudillos contra su cuero cabelludo varias veces, causándole un leve ardor.

—No hagas eso. —dijo Lavender apartándola.

—Lo siento.

—¿Oye, crees que tú puedas ganarle a Raven? —pregunto curiosa la pequeña.

En la pantalla. Los dos dragones intercambian fuertes golpes. Garchomp uso Roca Afilada pero Salamance lo esquivo elevándose para después disparar un Pulso Dragón. El dragón de tierra lo esquivo y luego salto para usar Garra Dragón, Salamance volvió a disparar y ambos ataques chocaron a centímetros.

—Mmm… no lo creo. —contesto la mayor con la vista fija en el combate.

—Pero eres muy fuerte. —replico Lavender.

—Sí, pero no soy tan fuerte. Ni siquiera puedo vencer a papa.

—Nadie puede vencer a papa.

—Excepto mama.

—Me refiero a batallas pokémon. Ahí nadie puede vencer a papa.

—Lo que tú digas hermanita, lo que tú digas.

Luego de una intensa y larga lucha, el Garchomp de Raven venció a Salamance con un Garra Dragón, convirtiendo a su entrenadora en la nueva campeona y la más joven en la historia de Xanna.

—Bien —dijo Garnet levantándose de la cama—. Es hora de que la pequeña Gengar se vaya a dormir.

—Pero los Gengar no pueden dormir de noche, ellos son la noche… aunque sea fantasma y no Siniestro.

—Pero tú eres una clase extraña de Gengar. Así que duérmete o me obligaras a usa un Bola Sombra contigo.

Lavender se tiró en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas, Eevee se recostó a un lado de ella. Su pelaje era muy suave y cálido.

—Ahora me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer mañana.

Su hermana mayor le sacudió el cabello, apago la luz y después camino hacia la puerta.

—Oye. —la llamo Lavender, haciendo que se detuviera en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Si? —dijo girando un poco su cabeza.

—¿Crees que yo pueda vencer a Raven?

—¿Tu? No lo sé. Quien sabe… eres la hija de Spinel Dawn y Sedal Ross, las batallas están en tu sangre, así como en la mía. Si entrenas a tus pokémon como es debido, pueden hacer grandes cosas juntos. Pero sinceramente, Raven te haría puré con su Garchomp en cuanto te pusieras frente a ella.

—Un simple "no" bastaba.

Garnet rio y después cerró la puerta al irse.

Lavender se quedó sola en la oscuridad de su habitación. Pensando, imaginando como sería un combate contra su ídolo, pero fuera cual fuera la versión, ella siempre terminaba perdiendo.

Ella miro a Eevee y el pokémon la miro directamente a los ojos.

—¿Crees que algún día seamos así de fuertes?

Su compañera asintió con toda confianza.

[Tres años después, actualidad.]

El día amaneció con un frio pronunciado pero con un cielo claro que anunciaba que el invierno pronto se iría de Xanna para darle su lugar a la primavera esperada por muchos. Era una lástima, Lavender le gustaba el frio, se había acostumbrado a él ya que su fiel compañera Eevee pudo evolucionar en un Glaceon. Sin embargo, a su otro compañero no le gustaba para nada el frio, pues el pequeño Axew se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación cubierto por una manta y temblando.

La chica se puso en pie y lo tomo en sus brazos. Axew era un pokémon bastante extraño. El pequeño dragón poseía un color diferente al de los demás de su especie. El profesor Ellis dijo que se trataba de un _pokémon variocolor_ , eso sumado al hecho de que lo capturo en un bosque cercano y no en su habitad natural, además de ser el mejor amigo de un pokémon de tipo hielo.

—¡Lavender! —escucho la voz de su madre que la llamaba desde el piso de abajo—. ¡Ya es hora!

—¡Un segundo!

Tenía razón, ya era hora.

En su escritorio, lavender encontró un conjunto de ropa que su madre le había hecho la noche anterior. La pobre mujer paso la noche en vela tejiendo algo que le agradara a la chica y vaya que lo había conseguido.

Su nueva ropa consistía en una camiseta negra que se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo, estaba hecha de un material especial para evitar la traspiración, también había una chaqueta blanca con algunos bolsillos extra que su madre le había puesto y finalmente un pantalón gris oscuro con un parche con forma de una Ultra Ball en la pierna derecha, un detalle que fue un añadido de última hora de Lavender.

Axew miraba el conjunto fascinado, tal vez le llamaba la atención los colores. Lavender no solía usar blanco.

—¿Te gusta? A mí también. Mama realmente se esforzó. Cuando Garnet se fue también le hizo uno a ella, pero el suyo tenía más rojo.

Puso al pequeño dragón a un lado y levanto la chaqueta blanca. Ahora que la veía bien, tenía un gran parecido a la que uso Raven Dynami el que se corono campeona de Xanna.

"Lindo detalle".

Se puso la ropa y bajo las escaleras para luego dirigirse al patio trasero. Ahí se encontraban tres pokémon muy especiales, nada más y nada menos que los compañeros de su madre: Arcanine, Milotic y Aggron el pokémon principal de esta y también su inicial. Los tres se acercaron a ella y Lavender los acaricio uno por uno. Había pasado muchos años junto a ellos, montando sobre Arcanine, nadando con Milotic y trabajando con Aggron, juntos la habían ayudado estar lista para este día.

—Es hora de irme —les dijo—. Pero los tendré muy presentes, cada que tenga una batalla recordare como me entrenaron. Y cuando vuelva les traeré regalos. Ahora debo partir, cuiden a mama.

Se despidió de ellos con un abrazo a cada uno y después se dirigió a la sala donde la esperaba su madre.

—Mírate, tan mayor y lista para ir de viaje —le dijo la mujer de la casa—. Me recuerdas tanto a tu hermana y a mí por supuesto.

—Bueno, Garnet ha llegado muy lejos con su carrera. No sé si yo tenga tanta suerte.

—Tonterías. No se trata de suerte sino de habilidad. Eres Lavender Dawn, hija de un líder de gimnasio y una ex-cerebro de la frontera. Lo llevas en la sangre. Ahora, hay un par de cosas más —le dio un par de guantes sin dedos de color negro con algunos detalles rojos—. Esos guantes solían ser míos. Los use hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era entrenadora. Y esto…—ella sostenía un gorro de lana negro en sus manos.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Lavender al momento de verlo, noto que tenía una pequeña flama roja cosida en la parte frontal, su símbolo, parecía nuevo—. Era de papa.

—Así es. Le hice un par de ajustes, pero sigue siendo el mismo que el uso en los días los que viajamos juntos —afirmo su madre, después ella misma le coloco el gorro en la cabeza—. Te queda perfecto. Igual que a él.

Cierto. Era perfecto, con él se sentía lista, fuerte y decidida.

—Aun no me has dicho que piensas hacer en este viaje.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Veras, cuando tu padre y salimos en busca de aventuras teníamos un propósito, una meta, un sueño. Él quería desafiar al Alto Mando y yo quería ganar en todos los gimnasios. Tu hermana también tenía una meta similar. A lo que quiero llegar es: ¿Cuál es tu meta?

—Bueno, creo que solo quiero viajar. Conocer personas y pokémon, visitar lugares, tener batallas. Creo que en realidad lo que quiero es conocer Xanna, es una región muy hermosa.

Su madre puso sus manos en los hombros de lavender.

—Lo que me estás diciendo es que no tienes idea que hacer. Pero no importa. Lo descubrirás sobre la marcha. Recuerda, cada vez que tengas una batalla estaré apoyándote desde aquí, aun cuando parezca que no pueda.

La chica le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sería el último abrazo que le daría en un buen tiempo, así que se aseguró de fuera lo bastante largo como para seguir sintiendo la sensación conforme pasaran los días.

—Casi lo olvido, el profesor Ellis quiere verte.

[…]

Lavender entro al laboratorio del profesor. Lo encontró junto a una extraña maquina vestido con su larga bata blanca y un par de guantes negros muy grandes.

—¡Ah, lavender!

—Hola profesor ¿Me mandó llamar?

El profesor Ellis se quitó los guantes y después se aproximó a una mesa buscando algo.

—Si lo hice. Como sabrás cuando un entrenador sale de viaje se le entregan ciertos objetos importantes. Así antes de que te vayas, es mi deber darte esto —el profesor se giró y en su mano llevaba un aparato cuadrado de color rojo—. Es una pokedex. A todos los entrenadores novatos se le estregan una. Yo no te había dado la tuya porque te quedaste en pueblo Ceniza, pero ahora es un buen momento y que has decidido partir.

Lavender acepto el regalo.

—Gracias profesor Ellis, ¿hay algo más?

—Pues técnicamente, sí. Pero solo te lo puedo entregar si tú lo aceptas. Con la pokedex, también se entrega a un pokémon inicial. Pero tú ya tienes dos.

La chica miro a sus dos compañeros que estaban a un lado de ella, fuera de su poke ball.

—¿Qué dicen ustedes, quieren agregar a alguien más al equipo? —ambos asintieron.—. Bueno profesor, parece que aceptaremos ese nuevo compañero.

—Sígueme.

Lavender llego hasta una maquina al fondo de la sala, parecía una incubadora, dentro había una única poke ball. El profesor la tomo y se la entregó a la chica. Lavender la abrió y un destello de luz libero al pequeño pokémon que se encontraba en su interior. Lo examino estando en el suelo, era pequeño y naranja y su cola tenía una flama.

—Charmander, un pokémon inicial de Kanto —dijo el profesor—. Se supone que se lo entregaría a uno de los tres entrenadores que partirían hace no mucho tiempo, dos de ellos aceptaron pero uno dijo que ya tenía a un pokémon que quería que fuera su inicial. Así que me lo quede.

Lavender entendió la indirecta. Lo cual hizo que se sintiera mal consigo misma pero más con el pequeño Charmander. Sin dudarlo se agacho hacia él y le extendió una mano.

—Hola Charmander, soy Lavender Dawn y seré tu entrenadora. Dime pequeño ¿Quieres ir de aventuras conmigo?

Los ojos del pokémon se llenaron de brillo y después dio un potente salto contra la cara de la chica haciendo que ambos cayeran contra el suelo.

—Jajá, creo que ambos se llevaran bien.

[En algún lugar de Xanna]

Calivan recibió la noticia de la mega piedra justo cuando estaba almorzando. Dios, como odiaba que lo interrumpieran en momentos así. Se abrió paso entre los trabajadores de la excavación, trabajo fácil para un hombre grande y robusto como él pero también molesto por las estrechas cuevas como esta en las que tenía que meterse para supervisar el trabajo.

—Muéstrenmela. —exigió cuando llego a la parte más profunda.

—No es solo una señor, son dos. —le respondió uno de los dos excavadores que se encontraban con él.

Calivan no se lo creyó al principio, pero sus dudas se disiparon rápidamente cuando las vio incrustadas en la pared de roca. Eran preciosas, deslumbraban con luz propia. Una era amarilla y la flama de la mega evolución tenía la combinación de colores de una abaja. La otra era azul con negro, al verla no la distinguía así que consulto su libro para información, no tardo mucho hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Dios santo —dijo cuando termino de leer. Luego saco su intercomunicador—. Sunder, la encontré. Repito, encontré la piedra que buscábamos. La llevare ahora, levanta todo.

—Entendido —le contesto su compañera—.

—¿Quiere que la saquemos señor? —pregunto uno de los trabajadores.

—Háganlo.

Tomo un poca más de tiempo de los esperado. Taladrando la superficie alrededor de las piedras para no dañarlas. Usando picos y mazos para derribar la estructura menos sólida. Finalmente ambos objetos se desprendieron de la pared. Los dos excavadores se acercaron para levantarlas pero Calivan los detuvo.

—No. Es una pieza muy delicada. Tengo un pokémon que se encargara de eso.

Saco al Ursaring que se le había asignado para el trabajo. El pokémon debía de tener la fuerza de sobra para poder cargar las dos piedras. Después saco otro pokémon, un Spiritomb.

—Él les ayudara a limpiar todo.

Ursaring cargo ambas piedras y Calivan lo siguió hasta la salida. Cuando se encontraba a medio camino fue cuando oyó la explosión afuera. Pero siguió caminado tranquilo.

"Sunder está haciendo su trabajo".

Atrás de él alcanzo a escuchar los horribles gritos producidos por los dos hombres que se quedaron solos con el malévolo pokémon. Primero fueron de terror, después de súplica y al final fueron de agonía. Cuando cesaron volvió a sacar su intercomunicador.

—Sunder, casi lo olvido. Cuando termines con los testigos elimina todo el papeleo. Que nadie sepa que estuvimos aquí. Recuerda que el Equipo Ámbar debe permanecer secreto. Así lo quiere la jefa.


End file.
